The terrible Prank Gone Horribly Wrong
by Daemon12794
Summary: The Team minus Kaldur, because if he were there this would never have happened decides to get back at Robin and Kid Flash for all their pranks. Unfortunately, they choose to hold this revenge prank on Robin's parents' death anniversary.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE : ALMOST EVERY REVIEW HAS ASKED FOR A SEQUEL, BUT I MEANT FOR THIS TO BE A ONE-SHOT. IF YOU WANT TO WRITE A SEQUEL, FEEL FREE TO.**

Fandom: Young Justice  
Rating: K+  
Summary: The Team (minus Kaldur, because if he were there this would never have happened) decides to get back at Robin and Kid Flash for all their pranks. Unfortunately, they choose to hold this revenge prank on Robin's parents' death anniversary.

((NOTE: THIS IS ASSUMING THAT DICK'S PARENTS DIED SOMETIME IN FEB – AND THAT ROY, WALLY AND DONNA ARE AWARE OF DICK AND BRUCE'S IDENTITIES.))

* * *

**THE CAVE**

"THIS IS IT! I am TIRED of these two pranking me," yelled Artemis as she stalked into the living room on February 14th , brandishing her arrows which were tipped with hearts.

"What, it's not like they've been pranking only you, they've been doing to all of us," muttered Connor, staring – as usual – at static on the telly.

"Yes, it was only last week that they relabelled all the ingredients in the cupboard…," M'gann added.

Artemis fumed. "We're getting back at them, with something that should really be remembered."

Just then, Zatanna poked her head into the room, "hey guys, what's cooking?"

Artemis grinned in a very Robin-ish way, grabbing M'gann's apron and holding it up like a cloak and said, "JUSTICE."

* * *

**GOTHAM CEMETERY**

Bruce's phone buzzed for the second time.

He was standing in Gotham Cemetery, next to Dick, as they paid respects to Dick's parents. A little back stood Clark, Diana, Barry, Wally, Roy and Donna – all as civilians, all in black.

Dick looked up and gave him a weak smile. "Take the call Bruce. It's fine. But you already know what its about – that big meeting"

"Dick-"

"Go, Bruce. I'll be fine. Besides, if this meeting turns out as we hope it does, will you get me a new bike? Maybe this time in black, with the Robin logo on the side?"

Bruce didn't crack a smile. He knew was Dick was trying to do. He also had ordered the bike two months in advance so that it would arrive in time for Dick's birthday. He squeezed his shoulder, turned around, and left. Clark, Barry and Diana each paid their respects in their own way – with Diana hugging Dick tightly and Barry reminding him that Iris had invited them for lunch that afternoon – and left.

"Guys…" Dick began.

"Hey, you take as long as you want, man, we're not going anywhere," said Wally.

Roy and Donna nodded earnestly.

Dick smiled and turned to face to his parents' graves, sinking back deep into his own thoughts.

* * *

**THE CAVE**

"Perfect. The Wallman and little bird are together." Artemis rubbed her hands with glee.

"Hey, look at that, the satellite's picking up two others – Red Arrow and someone else…" said Zatanna.

"Pfft, collateral damage, Zee."

M'gann clapped her hands, "my first prank! This is so exciting!"

Superboy rolled his eyes, as he moved to type in the co-ordinates into the zeta tube's computer, "location?" he asked.

Zatanna replied,"Gotham. Hey, that's weird… what are they up to in the cemetery?"

Artemis snorted, "probably planning their next attack. Let's go!"

* * *

**GOTHAM – OUTSIDE THE CEMETERY.**

No sooner did they put their plans into action than everything went to hell. Artemis was so eager to get revenge; Zatanna and Megan were so excited, that none of them even bothered to do a recon of what their "victims" were up to. They shot off almost immediately. Superboy trailed behind – he had not bothered to take part in this "revenge prank" or whatever they called it. So instead, he chose to survey the scene. And what he saw, made him ill at ease. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that whatever was going on in that cemetery had little to do with pranking or anything associated with fun in general.

Artemis shifted slightly behind the gravestone she was hiding. She signalled to Zatanna. She was so eager to get back at Robin and Kid Flash that she didn't stop to notice the obvious. But she had made two very smart decisions – in her opinion_. One, no powers stuff. We're in civilian area. Batman would have my head. Two, take out the Bird first. He's the brains of the operation_.

* * *

**GOTHAM CEMETERY**

Dick had been standing stock-still for over forty five minutes. Not that this behaviour worried the Boy Wonder's companions. Wally knew the guy could just as suddenly get up and knock the crap out of him. _Gah, the only guy who can predict my moves._

Roy was staring up and the sky, while Donna was sitting on the grass next to Wally, picking out random blades and scattering it over the speedster's back.

None of them noticed a thing – after all, who would expect anything to happen here.

Artemis signalled to Zatanna once more, jumped out from behind the gravestone and flung the pie straight onto Robin's face shouting , "REVENGE, YOU LITTLE JACKASS" at the top of her voice.

Just at that moment, Superboy came barrelling into the cemetery, shouting, "Wait, Artemis!"

Everyone stood still – Dick, staring at Artemis through a facefull of pie, Wally, Donna and Roy looking utterly bewildered. Zatanna and Megan made themselves visible again, hands on their mouths, realising that something was very, very wrong.

Then only Artemis took in the fact that Wally and Roy were both in black suits, (_'Funeral suits, Oh God.'_) the brunette, whoever she was, was in a sober black dress (_'Oh God, oh God, oh God. Artemis what have you done?'_). Slowly, slowly, she let her eyes move from Wally and Red Arrow (whose bewildered expression was turning into one of outrage) to Robin.

It was only then that she realised that Robin had no mask on, no sunglasses, nothing. The only thing that stopped her from seeing his face in entirety was, well, the pie. But then she saw his eyes for the first time – and it wasn't the startling, bright (and somehow familiar) blue that shocked her, but the depth of the expression behind those eyes. All at once, she understood why Aqualad held Robin in such high regard – why everyone was just waiting for Robin to take up position of leader.

And not only that… She saw hurt, anger, shock, surprise and a whole lot of other expressions flit across those eyes, but behind it all, she saw a deep sadness. And she knew then that this prank, was very, very ill-timed indeed.


End file.
